Forever and Ever Babe
by MeganCSmith
Summary: What would happen if Bella got Cancer when Edward left? What would happen if she got changed and become a vamp and a Volturi? And a lethal assassin but she found her love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprise surprise**_

"_You don't love me anymore?" I said between sobs._

"_No" Edward said with an emotionless face._

It has been 5 weeks since Edward left me and it's been a living hell. I woke up this morning throwing up in the toilet it's the third time this week. I heard the door open and close and someone run up the stairs.

"Bella what happened?"

Jake all but shouted as he pulled my hair out of my face. When i was done he picked me up and carried me bridal style to my bed.

"Bella are you ok? Did you eat something funny?"

"Well if food poisoning lasts three days then yes"

"THREE DAYS AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME! WHY?"

Jake always scared me when he got angry. So I moved back and he noticed and his face softened and he stopped shacking.

"Im sorry bells. I shouldn't of shouted Im sorry." I moved to him, and grabbed his hand. Mine and jacks stomachs rumbled we burst out laughing.

"I'll go make breakfast while you get cleaned and dressed ill bring it back up so you can have breakfast in bed."

I nodded and Jake jumped of the bed while I walked to my closet i put on grey sweat pants and grey tank top. I went over to my bed and started to think not a good thing. I started thinking about what happened over the last couple of months. Alice threw me a birthday party, jasper tried to kill me at said party. Edward and the Cullens left. I've been Bella zombie as Jake and the pack called me. I find out my best friend is a werewolf. Charlie was shot on duty. Renee and Phil were in a car crash and died. I have no family left but the pack also live on the Rez.I was brought out of my thoughts when. I got a really bad pain in my lung and its like its burning i couldn't take it i screamed curled up into a ball. Jake rushed in.

"Bells what happened? Shh Shhh come on bells." He pulled me out of the ball. I was shaking with sobs Jake stroked my cheek with his massive thumbs wiping my tears away. When I stopped he just looked at me, waiting for me.

"Jake i have this really bad pain in my lung help me please." Jake picked me up bridal style and ran out the door. He began running to folks hospital i heard him calling the hospital and the pack. He ran for his life to the Rez hospital. Once he reached the hospital the nurse ran to us with a wheelchair that Jake put me in. The whole pack was there and the imprints. I was wheeled into the medical room. Dr. Greene came into the room and told the pack to wait outside.

"Good-morning Isabella could you tell me what hurts and how long it has hurt?" i nodded

"My lungs it burns like hell and it feels like something is sucking my lungs into a black whole today is the first time its hurt this bad but it's been in pain for about a month but to tell you the truth I've been Bella zombie the last month so i wouldn't have noticed the pain if it did get worse i didn't notice anything i was just numb." He nodded

"Isabella." I cut him off

"Bella"

"Bella I'm going to do some tests and then we will find out what's the matter okay?" i nodded.

He done some x-rays and other medical stuff but i wasn't paying attention i was thinking about my dad, mum and Phil. I was brought out of my thoughts when Dr. Greene started talking.

"Bella do you want your friends to come in here to find out the results?"

"Yes there my family." He nodded and went outside. He came back in with the pack and imprints. Jake went to one hand and Kim went to my other hand. Dr. Greene cleared his throat we all looked at him.

"Isabella Im sorry but you have a very rear lung cancer. The cancer has spread too far to do anything about it. Im sorry you have 3-4 months left to live."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have lung cancer. I held no emotion on my face. All the girls were crying, most of the pack where crying the rest were shacking with silent tears.

"Thank you Dr Greene is it okay if i go home? i don't wanna stay here."

"Yes I'll go sign the forms." I nodded. I sat up and stroked Brady's face.

"Hey don't cry I'm not scared to die. Don't worry about me dying worry about you and your imprint. Concentrate on your school work and be a good boyfriend and a husband and one day a father. You are like a son to me Brady." I smiled up at him. I stood up i looked at everyone.

"Everyone stop crying now. You're acting as if Im dead all ready you heard the doc Im still alive for another 3-4 months so chin up smile and get on with your lives."

I walked over to Jake.

"Can you take me home then can you help me pack my bags?"

"Were the hell do you think you are going?"

"I'm not staying on the Rez i love all off you your my family. But i wont to move to the house my mum and Phil bought me before they died i wont to live there before i die."

"Okay but I'm coming with you."

"Okay but ask Billy i don't want to take you away from him he can come if he wants too anyone can but ask your parents and Sam. If they say no you can always visit. Im sorry about leaving but you all know why i have been in a zombie state and the Rez reminds me to much of my dad. I want to die without going places where there is reminders of what i had but lost so please understand." I walked over to Leah. I tossed her my house keys.

"You can have my house. To you know get away when you need to and for a house later on in your life." She hugged me so tight.

"Thank you bells. I love you."

"I love you to sister." I walked over to sue. And tossed her my dad's house keys.

"My dad loved you he died before he could tell you. He told me the day before he died. He was goanna tell you the day he died but he was killed. He told me if anything happens to him that you can have his house." I kissed her cheek. I walked over to Jake ready? "

He nodded. We walked out of the hospital and picked up my prescription. He put me on his back and ran to the chemist picked up my pills to numb the pain. He ran me to my house he used his spare key and we got to work packing my stuff. Once everything was packed ready to be loaded. We loaded everything into my new truck it's bigger and faster than my old one. My old truck gave away about two weeks ago so i bought a new one. Once all my stuff was loaded we drove to jakes house and we packed everything up and loaded it onto my truck. Me and Jake said good-bye. Everyone promised to visit when they can. So we hit the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Jakes point of view.)**

It's been two months since we left the Rez. Bella has been worse she gets worse every day. She looks like a twig she is so skinny. She cries herself to sleep still. But not because of Edward because of someone else. I remember the day she told me why.

**Flashback**

"Bella are you still broke because of what _he_ did?"

"No. Jake i need to tell you something."

"Shoot"

"I don't cry or hurt because of Edward. A couple of weeks ago i realised that Edward was a control freak i was just not admitting to my true feelings. Jake I'm gay i think i always have been. I don't think i realised until she was gone you know the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' well whoever wrote that has it spot on because i love Alice Cullen. I think i always have."

Flashback end.

Bella walked from the kitchen and sat on the sofa opposite from me. She looked more paler and skinner and more lifeless.

"Bella I'm getting really scared. You know the pack has been looking for the Cullens. Because when Carlisle left he asked us to tell him if anything ever happened to you. Bella we found them they are in Alaska. The pack is coming over so we can go talk with them, Seth's goanna stay here with you. Bella you're getting more paler and skinner and more lifeless everyday i don't think you will make it to 3 months Bella i think your goanna die soon. I'm scared Bella i don't want to you too die your my best friend my sister."

"Okay Jake I'm scared to die. I'm tired I'm goanna go to sleep wake me up when the pack gets here please." I nodded and she went along to corridor.

I put the sports channel on. I was watching it for about 2 hours when the pack arrived. I walked over to the door and let them come in.

"Okay everyone is coming to the Cullens but Seth you need to stay here with Bella. I'll go wake her up be back in a sec. And oh yeah Bella looks really pale and lifeless so be warned."

I ran down the corridor, to Bella's room i knocked on the door and walked in. Bella was asleep in her clothes so i put a hand on her shoulder and shock.

"Bells wake up the pack are here." She woke up and brushed her hair. I grasped her hand and we walked down the corridor. When we entered the living room everyone gasp at Bella. She smiled weakly.

"So Bella, Seth will look after you while we go and talk to the Cullens to see if Dr. Cullen can see how long you have because he probably now. I got an idea for what you can do so you're not bored why don't you draw some more pictures."

"Yeah that's a good idea thanks. And good luck don't get hurt. Good-bye Jake, boys."

"Good-bye Bells love ya."

"Love ya Jake"

I kissed her forehead. Everyone else did the same. Then we left. "off to Alaska."

We all transformed into wolfs.

"so im guessing you wont to see everything about bella since we left?" they all nodded.

I showed them everything from when we packed everything from arriving to Bella telling me she's gay to how Bella got worse and worse.

Before we knew it we were outside the Cullen house.

"Paul, Jeard, Embry, Quil and Brady don't attack Edward at least not yet." I heard a growl. I transformed back to human and walked forward with two lines of the pack behind me.

"Hello Jacob what brings you to Alaska?"

Alice point of view.

It's been 3 months since we left Bella. My life has been a living hell. I realised i loved Bella, me and Jasper got a divorce but were still friends. Edward and Tanya became mates. No one has been the same. Emmett isn't a goofball anymore. Rosalie doesn't look in the mirror anymore. Carlisle is always at work. Esme is always depressed Edward is too busy with Tanya. While me Im always in my room i only come out to hunt. I don't shop i don't talk i don't do anything but sit and stare at my picture of me and Bella before prom. I was brought out of my thoughts when i got a smell of the mutts from la push. I ran out of my room and out the door with everyone else. We were watching and waiting until suddenly Edward growled we turned to him

"Someone just told people in their pack to not attack me at least not yet." Suddenly Jacob black i think it is comes out of the woods with two lines of werewolf's behind him. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hello Jacob, what brings you to Alaska?"

"Carlisle we came to ask for your help you know we would never ask for it if we didn't need it."

"What's the matter mutt can't keep people in check." Rosalie spat at Jacob. Jacob started to shake.

"NO we need help cleaning up your son and your families mess!"

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

"We'll I'll give you some hints your _son"_ he spat venomously" pulled her heart out spat it on the ground and told her she is just a toy and a pet. And he doesn't love her never has never will! And know she's dying ring any bells _Cullen_"

Everyone froze.

"Bella." Esme whispered.

"Yes Bella she is dying and we can't help her. She hasn't been the same since you're stupid perfect son left her in the forest on the floor for 11 hours." Everyone was shocked."

"Jacob that can't be possible she's only 18." Carlisle whispered.

"Well you better believe it because it's true if you don't believe me then I'll think about it and your perfect son can find out. And if you still don't believe me I'll get Seth to leave and Alice can look into her future."

Everyone one went silent until we saw Edward collapse on the floor sobbing.

"I told you i wasn't lying. are you goanna help us or have you found another distraction."

"Don't come here and insult my family if you want our help dog."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your family. Because you left without saying Good-Bye Bella wouldn't eat drink sleep nothing and she ended up getting cancer from it and now she has meant to have a month left but i don't think she will make it i need Dr. Cullen to look."

"Give us a sec and we will talk about it."

"Wait Bella gave me a letter for Alice." I turned to Jacob i walked forward to him he handed me it.

Dear Alice,

I know none of you ever loved me and i was your pet as Edward told me. I just wanted to tell you before i die that i. Love. You. I always have and i always will. I didn't realise until you left you know the saying 'you don't know what you have until its gone.' Well it's true. When Edward left i was surprised it was you i was missing not Edward. My heart ripped out and felt like a black hole was sucking in my heart but it wasn't because of Edward it was because you wasn't there. I didn't realise it at first i just thought it was because you was my best friend but i t wasn't until i thought over my past that i realised i have always liked girls. I don't know why the pack want you guys help. I think they just worry too much about me they don't want me to die so they want to make sure i can stay alive for as long as possible i didn't want to bother you but Jacob begged me to find out if Carlisle can find out when i die. They won't allow me to be changed but Carlisle told them to tell him if anything happened to me to tell him so the pack have been tracking you for 2 months. I know ages right but never mind i just wanted to tell you i love you forever and ever babe.

Love Isabella Swan

p.s don't worry about coming and seeing me i will understand but just tell everyone i love them. Can you kiss mum and dad on the cheek for me and give Em a big bear hug like he does to me thank you.

I turned to my family.

"I'm going i don't care if you come i am."

"Were coming."

I turned to Jacob and nodded he nodded and ran into the forest and came back out as a wolf. He moved his head to tell us to follow. We started running. About 15 minutes later we arrived. We stopped at a three story house the pack transformed back into humans.

"I'll go make sure she isn't asleep then you can come in."

Jacob walks inside.

"YA CAN COME IN."

We all walk inside we see a native-American standing in the living room.

"Jake has gone to get Bella from her room he'll be here in a minute." We nodded.

Jacob walked in. Then Bella walk in she looked really skinny and pale and lifeless. I couldn't believe this was my Bella.

Bella went and stood with Seth i think.

"Hello"

"Bella I'm so sorry i didn't want to leave but Edward said it was for the best and it was to keep you safe. I didn't want to leave you i gave one hell of a fight but i still was made to go. Please forgive me"

"Alice of course i forgive you. I forgive all of you even if there isn't anything to forgive i don't want any apologise. Okay so Im guessing you want to know what happened to me since you left?" we nodded.

We'll sit down on the sofas boys use the second floor rooms two to each room and sleep I'll order pizza later." They all nodded. They walked over to Bella and kissed he forehead. Bella sat down and told us to sit so we did.

"Okay I'll tell you but it will be hard okay and don't interrupt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay so after Edward told me he didn't love me that you all left he never loved me i was a pet to him i was a distraction so this place wouldn't be so boring. I crumbled to the forest floor i didn't move i just sat on the forest floor where he left me. 11 hours later Sam the Alfa of the pack, found me and so he brought me home. But when i arrived i got even worse news because i was gone for 11 hours my dad did a search party for me. While he was looking for me he got shoot by a bullet and died." she was crying silent tires. "So after my dad's funeral i moved to the reservation but i wasn't living i was a shell i didn't feel anything i was numb. The boys called me Bella Zombie. I didn't eat i didn't drink i didn't talk, i didn't sleep. Jake ended up having to force feed me because i wouldn't eat. Jake couldn't see me like that anymore so he called my mum. Mum and Phil were coming down to take me back to Florida on the way down a drunk driver crashed into the car. Phil died instantly but mum died by the time the ambulance got there she died of blood loss the driver died because of the impacted. That was the last straw i lost it and i became angry. I started taking drugs i was taking them for about two days when Jake found out he helped me stop then he started telling me the tales again and again until i figured out he was a wolves after that the pack and Jacob helped me become me again. I became like the mother hen to the pack. I became really close to Brady his like my son he doesn't have a mum or dad. Then about a month after you left. I got this really bad pain in my stomach and i was having this pains but wasn't as bad as this so i screamed. Jake panicked and tacked me to the hospital. That's when i found out i had a very rare case of lung cancer and because it was spread to far they couldn't help so they told me i had about 3-4 months left to live. It's been two months and i don't think I'll survive the rest of the week. So the pack wanted to get Carlisle to help because he told them if something happens to me to let him now so they have been tracking you for 2 months then today Jake tells me they found you. I don't see why they needed you because they won't let me be changed into a bloodsucker there words. But they won't to now if i will survive the week i guess so yeah that's my life."

Everyone was shocked

"If you want I'll give you a tour because i think i might pass out soon and the idiots won't do it."

"That would be great Bella."

"Okay so this is the living room over there is the kitchen. Down here is the dining room games room and my room. Yes Emmett you can use the games room later." He boomed a 'yes' we laughed she took us upstairs.

"okay so this floor has 5 bedrooms and the pack sleep on this floor and there is a bathroom in each room." We walked upstairs.

"up here has 5 bedrooms you can all have room and there's a gym you can use it but i probably won't do much the gym is for Jake."

"oh yeah and Emmett in the games room is every games console for the last 50 years and loads of games. And on this floor there also is a room but if you want to go in there you have to ask because it's my memory room it has pictures of me and Charlie me as i grew up and the pack so basically my life in pictures. I don't like telling my story so i have everything in pictures."

"Okay Im goanna go asleep i think Sam wanted to say something before he went to sleep so go see him."

We walked back down after kissing Bella on the head we walked downstairs to Sam.

"So while we are asleep you can look around do what you like and oh yeah. Cullen if you so much as hurt Bella in any way we will rip you apart the only reason you're not dead is because Bella doesn't want to upset Esme by losing you. We should rip your two pieces for leaving Bella on the forest floor! And for telling her you don't love her, and she was a distraction, and she was just a pet and you and your family never loved her!" and with that said i threw myself at Edward and threw him outside and into a tree. I ran at him.

"HOW DEAR YOU SAY THAT TO BELLA WE ALL LOVED HER! SHE WAS NOT A PET YOU ASSHOLE!" i was punching Edward in the face again and again until Emmett picked me up. Edward got up and Emmett punched him in the face.

"You left my little sister on the forest floor you prick." And with that we all went inside. Carlisle called everyone to the living room and the pack.

"Okay so I've just had a look at Bella she all ready knows what I'm goanna say. Bella won't survive this week she has about two days left to live. Emmett she wrote you a letter."

Emmett point of view.

Dear Emmett,

Thank you for coming i missed my big brother. I'm sorry for making you come. I know i was always a distraction, i also know your family never loved me i was a bet between you and Edward. I'm sorry you had to pretend to be my big brother and I'm sorry but could you do me one favour and keep Edward away please i love you.

Love Isabella swan

Bella point of view

I walked down the stairs to see Emmett reading my letter suddenly my letter is dropped on the floor and Emmett is shacking with anger Emmett grabbed Edward by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Emmett" esme shouted

"No mum he deserves this. Do you know what he said to Bella?" she shook her head.

"Emmett take it outside don't react my house please"

Emmett grabbed Edward and threw him out the door. Everyone followed Jake picked me up and took me outside.

"Emmett what did Edward say?" Alice asked as Emmett punched Edward in the face.

"he told Bella that she was a distraction to us. A bet as well and we never loved her because she is useless." Growls and hisses ripped through everyone's throat.

"Emmett move." Alice growled Emmett moved and Alice ran and pushed him into the tree then hit him around the face and kicked him were the sun don't shine. She did it again and again.

"How dear you say that to Bella you now i love her and you told her she was a distraction and a bet. This whole family loves her we only left because you said it was for the best and the safest way." Emmett and Jasper had to drag Alice of Edward. She was fuming. It wasn't until i screamed she calmed down. Jake was shacking and gripping onto me to tightly. Alice ran over and took me out of jakes arms. And cradled me too her chest while i sobbed. Sam ordered Jake to go to the forest. I held onto Alice's shirt she went to put me down but i held tighter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's point of view

I went to put her down but she held tighter i sighed.

"Bella i got to put you down so Carlisle can check you." She shook her head

"Do you want to go to your room?" she nodded.

I carried her to her into her bedroom i sat on the bed she cuddled up to me more.

"Bella I'm sorry i didn't want to leave you but Edward said it was for the best and for your safety i am really sorry Bella."

She looked up at me.

"We'll if he really cared about my safety he wouldn't off took me into the forest and said those things then leave me there."

I growled she put her hand on my cheek instantly i calmed.

" Alice after you and your family left i was chaotic everyone called me Bella Zombie you know my story but when i started getting better i started thinking about you and how you was my best friend. About a month ago everyone came round and we got drunk and i sort of made out with a girl that came along think it was Paul's cousin."

She was as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe she made out with a girl.

"After that i realised i liked girls and i didn't love Edward it was all lust and it was because he was hot to so i told Jake. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. I also told Jake i loved someone else who is a girl. It took me weeks to trust him. Alice i trust you with my life even if it's only for a days. Please don't hate me for saying this."

"I could never hate you."

"Alice i choose the wrong Cullen when i meet your family. Alice you can leave once I've said this because you're with Jasper and I'm a girl but please don't hate me it would kill me. Alice i love you." She got up and moved to the other side of the bed. I just sat there she loves me. Me Alice Cullen. I just sat there shocked until i heard Bella crying. I went and sat next to Bella and pulled her on my lap. She turned her head and sobbed into my chest until she stiffened.

"I'm sorry Alice you can leave now i don't want Jasper to hate me. I don't want you to hate me ever." I sighed and pulled her back to me.

"Bella, Jasper and I are over we have been ever since i saw you. Jasper is the one that knows that i like girls. Bella i have loved you since the first time i saw you but Edward got there first." I cuddled her and pulled her to my chest. She started crying. When she stopped she cuddled me back. She had her head on my chest while i stroked her hair.

"Alice I'm scared i don't want to die but Alice can you do me a favour?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Alice I'm scared i don't want to die but Alice can you do me a favour?"_

"Sure anything for you baby."

"When i die don't be upset live your life and don't kill yourself think about what it'll do to Esme. And remember I'll always love you forever and ever babe."

"Bella i can't live without you i tried once and it didn't work i can't do it again i can Bella i can't!"

"Yes Alice yes you can you did it before i arrived and do it again."

She pulled away and looked in my eyes and did the puppy eyes.

"You've been hanging out with the dogs to long. Bella don't do that face you know i can't say no to that face." She just pushed her lip out more.

"ok okay i promise Bella. Only because i love you." She smiled and put her head on my chest. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

I turned around and kissed her red plumb lips. I kissed her she started to respond, she put her hands in my hair and pulled me closer if that's possible. I put my hands on her back and bring her body closer to me. Bella rapped her legs around my waist. I licked her bottom lip and begged for entrance, she opened instantly. I explored her mouth god she taste good! We were both battling with our tongues. She pulled away to catch air but i was no were near done, i started kissing her jaw receiving moans from my bells. I smiled against her skin i started kissing down her neck then up again. I kissed her ear and received a shiver from Bells. I licked around her ear lobe then whispered "you taste lovely bells! You don't know how long i have wanted to kiss you! I don't want to stop."

"Then don't."

I nibbled on her ear. I started kissing down her neck. Bella grabbed my hair, pulled me to her lips; she put her hands in my hair. I trailed my hands up and down her body. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bella groaned i just pulled her closer.

"If you don't stop i will come in there and stop you myself if you haven't forgot i can read minds and hear everything."

Bella stiffened i hissed at my brother. We broke apart i growled at the door. Edward walked in.

"Bella can we please talk alone?"

"If you think you are going anywhere near her you can think again." I growled at him.

"Alice is staying if you have something to say you can say it in front of Alice!"

"Bella I'm sorry please forgive me i didn't mean anything i said to you on that day i was lying so you would move on and forget about us. Didn't seem to work huh. Bella what I'm trying to say is i love you please Bella give me another chance?"

"What the hell Edward you do realise I'm underneath Alice right now and .Alice. Not you so get your stupid ass out of my room and go take your whore of a girlfriend and fuck off i don't want to see you the only reason that you aren't dead now is i can't hurt esme like that!"

I was shocked. Hurt went through Edward's eyes

"Please Bella give me a chance. You love me otherwise you wouldn't be all depressed please i love you."

"Edward i was depressed because my family and Alice left. I wasn't upset by you leaving it was because i love Alice now leave our I'll get Emmett."

"Bella please"

"EMMETT."

"Yes little sis?"

"Get him out of my house please."

"Of course."

Emmett threw Edward out the door. Bella was shacking with anger.

"Bella honey, It's okay I'll make you forget." I purred into her ear.

Bella moaned and i smirked i pulled her onto my lap. I crushed my lips to her delicious red ones. She responded and tangled her hands into my hair i lick her bottom lip asking no begging for entrance. I brush my hands up and down her body; i received a shiver from Bella. I brushed my hands over her breasts. Bella's hands travelled down my neck down my back down the sides of my breasts then back to my hair. god the stuff i wont her to do with those hands. She broke away and licked down my jaw, my neck then to my collarbone then all the way back to my mouth. The wonders she could do with that pretty little tongue of hers. A fierce growl ripped through the house me and Bella broke apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT GOES THREW MY HEAD STAY OUT OF IT THEN." I growled at the end. I looked down to Bella she had a sexy smirk on her face. She looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Alice baby, what did you think to get grumpy pants all upset?"

I laughed at her nickname for Edward.

"i was thinking what you could do with your tongue." I looked away embarrassed she put her hand under my chin and made me look into her eyes.

"Alice i love you forever and ever babe, so don't be embarrassed you can tell me anything i think its kind off sweet you thought of that. I looked into her love filled eyes and kissed her with so much passion i could do. I then rested my forehead onto hers.

"I love you always remember that. Even when I'm gone I'll be right here." She touched were my dead heart was.

"I'll always be looking over you."

"Bella i love you with my whole being i live for you. You have my heart but most importantly you have my soul because you are my soul mate." I kissed her again she pulled back and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Bella i love you with my whole being i live for you. You have my heart but most importantly you have my soul because you are my soul mate." I kissed her again she pulled back and screamed._

"CARLISLE GET UP HER ITS BELLA!"

2 seconds later everyone was in the room. Paul was shacking.

"What you do to her leech?"

"Nothing we were making out and she just screamed."

Carlisle picked her up and ran her to the room they have ready for Bella.

"Everyone leave please why i check Bella. One person can stay I'm guessing you want Alice to stay?" Bella my angel nodded everyone left. Carlisle started to check everything.

"Alice go get everyone she has about half an hour left to live and i think everyone gets to say Good-Bye." I nodded.

Carlisle point of view

As soon as Alice left i whispered into Bella's ear.

"Bella once everyone has said Good-Bye I'm going to get everyone to leave and I'm going to change you. Don't tell anyone because the pack will kill us. I'm going to take you to the Volturi and they will look after you. I love you Bella your my daughter i can't watch you die. But you can't stay. Im sorry Bella. I love you. I will put an emergency phone in your pocket so you can check in with me."

"Thank you dad i love you."

Alice point of view.

I ran downstairs, everyone looked at me.

"She has half an hour before the cancer will kill her Carlisle told me to tell you to come say Good-bye." I ran upstairs with everyone in tow. I knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Okay the pack says good-bye first then goes downstairs."

Paul and Jared walked up to Bella.

"Bella I'm sorry for passing in front of you and always remember i love you."

"Bella me and Kim will love you forever remember that please i love you forever."

The rest said something the same. Brady walked up to Bella.

"Bella what am i goanna do without you your my mum. You were there for me when i phased when my mum and dad died. When i imprinted you were there when i needed advice when i needed a hug or just someone to talk to you was always there I'll miss you i love you."

"Brady i love you son! Don't forget it. Live your life and you'll be fine but do me one favour and make sure Jacob has a good life. I love you."

She kissed his forehead and Seth walked out the room with tiers down his cheeks. Jacob walked up to Bella.

"Bella you are my life. I love you your my sister i love you so much. If i could i would give my life for you. I'll miss you with my whole being. I'll try and live if you can't then i will. I love you bells. So does Billy and everyone for that matter. I'm sorry for not helping you I'll never forget you my sister. I drew you a picture of me and you i put those drawing lessons you gave me to work i hope you like it i love you."

He kissed her forehead and tears were streaming down both their faces.

"i love you Jake live your life I'll miss ya. The drawings great thank you."

The whole pack where gone. Bella looked at me.

"Come here i wanna give you something."

I walked over to her.

"See that key on the table it's the key to my memory room inside on the table is letters give them to everyone they are addressed to. You can always go into that room anyone can. And let Jake now this house is for him and Brady." I nodded and picked up the key and put it in my pocket. Jasper walked forward.

"Bella I'm sorry for trying to kill you! You don't realise how sorry i am you will always be a part of this family your my little sister bells. Even if i don't show it i love you Isabella swan."

Jasper kissed her forehead.

"Jasper i never blamed you i forgave you the second you tried to kill me. Jasper don't beat yourself over it and forgive yourself i love you too."

Jasper nodded and left rose walked forward and took Bella's hand.

"Bella i know i was bitchy to you but i just didn't want you to get hurt by this family and by my brother i do love you please forgive me?"

"Rose there is nothing to forgive you are my big sister i love you." Rose kissed her cheek then left. Emmett walked up.

"Hey lil sister. I don't know what to say everyone really has said it all Bella i love you with everything i have I'll miss you so much." Emmett collapsed on the floor body shacking with sobs.

"Emmett your will always be my big brother bear i love you so much. Be strong look after this family and rose please for me i love you big bro."

Emmett stood up and went and kissed Bella's cheeks and forehead and cuddled her then left. Esme walked over to her.

"Bella my lovely selfless daughter. I'm sorry for ever leaving you, i love you so much i can't believe i have to say Good-bye i love you so much. You will be in my heart forever."

"i love you too mum don't worry about you leaving. Mum can i ask for one request please look after Alice and make sure she doesn't do anything rash please thank you for being my mum the best mum ever i can't believe i have to say Good-Bye to my mum again I'll love you forever."

Esme kissed her cheeks, forehead and nose then left it was my turn i walked over and laded down next to her.

"Bella i will love you forever your my soul mate my best friend my life. You now everything i want to say because i said it earlier i love you so much Bella it hurts. I'll live for you Bella i love you."

"Alice i love you with everything i have it hurts too. I love, I love you, i love you, and I love you so much. Remember my saying 'forever and ever babe.' Forever and ever Alice i love you and I'm sorry."

I kissed her with so much passion and love we continued to kiss until Carlisle cleared his throat. I put my forehead on hers.

"i love you Isabella Marie Sawn "

"i love you Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"Alice you need to leave you can't stay i don't want you're last memory of her dying."

I kissed her one more time and i walked downstairs and sat on the sofa and sobbed.

I heard Carlisle say 'sorry' then Bella scream. I got up and went into the corner and sobbed.

Carlisle point of view

I bit Bella on the neck, wrist and ankles. I injected a needle of my venom into her heart. I picked her up and slipped the phone and picture into her pocket and jumped out the window and started to run to the Volturi guards.

"Look after her please. Say thank you to the brothers she will be a great addition i already now she has one power." Felix picked her up and nodded. They ran off i started to run to the funeral place with a dead body i got from the hospital that looked like Bella i told them to seal the casket and make the funeral in a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's point of view (3 days later)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was a girl at the end of my bed looks about 3 years younger than me. I could tell she was a vampire her eyes were red.

"Hello Bella I'm Jane Volturi Aro and the brothers would like to see you."

'I hope she likes shopping i hope she will be my best friend.'

"Hello Jane. And yes I'll be your best friend but i don't like shopping but i would probably like shopping now."

'How did she now that?'

I got up with Jane followed i smiled a dazzling smile.

'I so want to jump her right now!'

I stiffened a laugh. We made it to the throne room. We walked through.

"Hello Isabella i see immortality suits you well! Isabella can i please touch your hand because my power is to see everyone's memories with one touch."

I put my hand in his i saw memories go through my head but they weren't my memories they were Aro's. Aro gasped.

"It seems you have a power child."

'If she has a power like mine this could be good.'

"How can my power be good?"

"How did you know i thought that? You're not touching my hand?"

"Can hear you thoughts i heard Jane's earlier when she said 'i so want to jump her right now!' i can hear everyone's thoughts and some people need to stop with the fantasies' it's disgusting."

Everyone burst out laughing when I told them what Jane said.

"When i touched your hand what did you feel?"

"It felt like energy was going threw me. Why?"

"I think i know what you're power is Jane come here and touch Bella's hand and Bella tell me if you feel what you did when you touched me."

Jane touched my hand i felt power rise in my body.

"Yes Aro i did feel it."

"Felix step forward. Bella, Jane's power is to inflict pain into your mind. I think you just gained that power Bella concentrate and look into Felix's eye's and make the power rise and unleash the pain onto Felix."

I looked Felix in the eyes and got the power to raise suddenly Felix is on the floor. I took my eyes away and looked at Aro.

"Master Aro can i ask a question well two?"

"Of course child."

"I can feel everyone's power around me the one's with power's have a blue string on their finger i don't know how to describe it i feel like i can absorb there powers. I also feel this rubber band around my head i was wondering if you knew what it was."

"Ah yes i think your power is to absorb other peoples powers and the rubber band thing is a mental shield. Lets test the mental shield forget everything and concentrate on the rubber band and try and pull it down when you think you have done it touch my hand."

I did as Aro said. I could feel the shield go down so brought my hand up Aro took it. I could feel my whole life go through my mind. He lingered on the thoughts of the Cullens, the pack and that he reminded me of my father.

"Interesting you have a quiet temper ever since Cullen left you. I take it you don't want to feed of humans because of the Cullens or do you wanna feed on the Humans?"

"Animals I'm doing it for Alice."

"Okay that was expected okay well our dinner will be here soon so why don't you go feed Demetri will take you then once your done go to Heidi's room and she will lend you a training outfit. Jane will go shopping for some clothes for you soon. Once you're changed come to the training room."

I nodded and turned to Jane." You don't have to be embarrassed i don't care about what you thought." She smiled 'i wonder if she would put me on my ass if i hugged her?'

"Go for it i won't put you on your ass." She laughed and jumped up and hugged me i hugged her back. Next she introduced everyone. Aro told me to go hunt so i did when i came back i went to Heidi's room where she gave me a black sports bra and black short shorts. I changed Heidi had red and Jane green. We ran to the training room as soon as we entered the fantasies started.

"When you fantasise about me or my sisters make sure i am not in the room." I smirked at the same time Aro came in.

Aro told me to fight Felix and i won. I fought Demetri and won fought Demetri and Felix and won. I fought against everyone in the guard and guess what i won again. After that Aro said everyone can go but would like to see me in half an hour. So i decided to call Carlisle

Carlisle P.O.V

It's been a 4 days since Bella's 'death'. Alice never leaves the room unless to hunt. I was in my office when i got a phone call i looked at the I.D Bella

"Hold on a sec." I jumped out the window and ran to the clearing out of hearing range.

"Hello Bella, what do i owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Hello Carlisle i was just ringing to make sure Alice is okay and she read the letter has she?"

"No Alice hasn't come out her room unless to hunt."

"Please Carlisle help her for me I'm begging. Make sure she goes in there with the whole family. There's a letter for everyone."

"Ok Bella i will get Alice to go in there now Good-bye Bella. I love you"

"Bye Carlisle love ya too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I ran home, I ran up the stairs and knocked. Were staying at Bella's to help with the funeral. No answer so I walked in and Alice was sitting in the corner holding a picture of her and Bella before prom. She was sobbing.

"Alice it's been a week so I'm going to remind you off Bella's last 2 requests. One you live your life and move on second go to her memory room and take the family because there is letters for everyone."

She looked up and whispered." I'll live for Bella get the family I'll go in know."

"Everyone can you please go outside the memory room now please."

We all meet at the memory room.

"Bella's last request for us is to walk in this room and get our letters."

Alice walked forward and unlocked the door we all walked in the room was hugs every inch of the walls were covered in pictures and drawings in the middle of the room in two sofas and one love seat and a coffee table in the centre With our letters on. The pictures were off Bella as a baby to the day she 'died'.i walked over to the picture of Bella after we left she looked so dead. I whispered.

"What did we do to you?" everyone gathered around the picture of lifeless Bella. Alice broke down and so did Esme. I went over to the table and handed everyone there letters there was a CD labelled ALICE. I handed it to her. I opened mine and Esme's.

Dear Carlisle and Esme

Thank you for everything. Thank you for helping me when I was a klutz's. Thank you for being calm and for being selfless. You're a great dad I love you. Mum I love you with everything i have you're the best you was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on when i needed someone to talk too. I love you mum and dad

Love Bella swan x

Rosalie P.O.V

Dear Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie I love you even if you were a total bitch to me but i understand why Rosalie you're my big sister I will always love you even when you are being the 'ice queen' as people called ya. Emmett I love you big brother bear you were there to protect and hold me when I needed it you were there to cheer me up your my brother in every sense of the word but blood I love you guys forever

Love Bella Swan x

Jasper P.O.V

Dear Jasper

I never blamed you for what happened at my birthday party. I understood i'm you natural food source it's in your nature but please do me one favour and promise to look after Alice! Jasper she's my life my everything but i now live no longer so can you please just look after her promise me Jasper Whitlock Cullen

Love Bella Swan. X

"I promise." Everyone looked at me.

Bella asked me to promise to look after Alice as Alice is Bella's life and she is no longer here to look after her."

Alice P.O.V

Dear my beautiful Alice,

Alice I love you with my whole being your my life my air my everything but most importantly my love. Alice live your life, move on don't forget about me but don't be upset. Alice if you find love don't worry about me I just won't you to be happy. Alice I will be looking over you. I wrote a song for you it's on the CD. Alice I love you 'forever and ever babe.'

Lots and lots of love Bella Swan. xxx

I walked over to the CD player and put the CD in.

**Beat again (jls)**  
Damn,  
The Doctor's just finished telling me there's no time  
Losing you could be the end of me and that I  
Should do the things that I wanna do how could I  
Without you, without you, ooh, ooh

Cos you're the only I let in  
Tell me how to stop this feeling spreading  
I'm hoping somehow that you know, ooh, ooh

Let's just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me

If I died,  
Yeah would you come to my funeral would you cry  
Would you feel some regret that we didn't try  
Or would you fall apart the same as I, I, I, I

And would it always haunt you baby  
That you missed your chance to save me  
Cos you know it's not too late

Let's just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me

I need you back in my arms  
I need love CPR  
Cos it's getting so cold, ooh  
I need you back again  
Or else I'll never mend  
And girl if I go, I go, I go, I go

Let's just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me

I'm beggin' please don't let me go X 4

I broke down sobbing jasper picked me up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's P.O.V

I walked to Aro's office and knocked "come in." I walked in. "Bella Dear."

"Hello Aro."

"Bella when I was watching you fight today i was thinking maybe I should put you in charge of T.G.O.T.V.A stands for the girl's of the Volturi assassins. I talked to my Brothers and they think you would be good for the job I went and talked to the girls and there more than happy to have you as their leader if you pick to be in charge you have to teach these girls to be assassins you need to be cold, frightening, killing machine because T.G.O.T.V.A are the ones that go n missions that kill the most deadly vampires and new born armies if you do accept Demetri will help you till you become as good as him and better all this week if you accept you will be training none stop until you have your powers under control and have fighting experience the only time you can stop is to hunt you have 2 hours a day to yourself so Isabella do you accept?"

I thought about what he just said I could the most deadliest person on the planet I can help vampires and I could keep Alice safe I think I might do it so I can do anything and most importantly help Alice even if I can't be with her I can help her I made my decision.

"Yes master Aro I will accept."

He smiled really huge.

"Oh yeah one more thing."

Yes master."

"Isabella would you like to become princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi my daughter?"

I beamed.

"Yes father I would love too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

20 years later

Bella's P.O.V

It's been 20 years since I 'died' I became the most feared vampire ever I was Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I was sitting in my throne because I had a vision and needed to tell my father and uncles. Once they sat down I spoke up.

"father, uncles, I had a vision of Maria making a newborn army to kill the Cullen's again but the thing is this time she has a shield that keeps there decisions secret I only saw this vision because she let me. Me and the girls are going to Mobile, Alabama the Cullen's live. I'm teleporting there to explain everything to them while the girls are taking my jet is that okay father?"

I turned to my father.

"yes my darling daughter just be careful."

"arnt I always, going to call Carlisle then leave."

I got up and kissed father on the cheeks the same with my uncles. I then ran to my room. To call Carlisle I grabbed my phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Carlisle is everyone home

"yes"

"I'll be there in 3"

"how are you going to be here in 3?"

"one of my many powers. Bye Carlisle"

I hung up and ran to the training room to my girls.

"okay girls I'm leaving in 2 so get your asses in gear and on the fucking jet. Charlotte and Kelsey your in charge call me when you have landed! Know I'm leaving Good-bye."

I thought about the outside of the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door.

"what's going on I told you to never come here unless there is a problem so what's going on and oh yeah hello."

"cant I come see my sire? Without a problem jackass?"

There was gasps through out the house.

"what's going on?"

"if you let me in then I'll tell you fucking dick, I haven't seen you in 20 fucking years and you don't fucking invite me into you fucking huge house!"

He moved out the way, I walked into the living room there was gasps. My phone went off.

_I was already there, just in another place  
Destiny hadn't brought us face to face  
What I didn't realize, how you'd change my life  
Turning from a boy to a man, becoming a father before I became a dad  
I wish I was there for your first breath  
I wish I'd could've helped with your first step  
But I'm here now_

"Sorry got to take this."

"PRINCESS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTRUI! WHY IS MY NEW CAR TOTALLED?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about father. Father you know I love you right."

"Don't give me that I love you crap! Why the hell is my new car destroyed?"

"Okay okay calm down don't get your knickers in a twist."

I heard a laugh in the background and father growl.

"Isabella why is your father growling?"

"Hello mother, maybe because me and Felix took dad's car to a underground car race through Volterra."

"Young lady you're in deep trouble. When you come home do you hear me?."

"Yes mother you said blah blah blah i understand dad's going to attempt to kick my ass but I kick his ass instead. Just tell dad I'll buy a new one or he can have my Lamborghini Murcielago because I ordered Bugatti Veyron**because I sort of totalled my other one racing with Demetri. Well it was nice talking to you mum but I'm on business and tell dad to pull the stick out off his ass. Oh yeah have the **T.G.O.T.V.A left yet?**"** **"****Language young lady, yes they left after you and what happened to the other one what actually I don't want to know good-bye sweet heart love you."** **"****Love ya too mum and I love the fucker I call a dad bye."** **I then hung up. Everyone was shocked they had their mouths open.** **I looked at everyone with a cold face until I saw Alice my face softened and love went through my eyes but I quickly made my face hard again.** **"****Take a fucking picture it will last fucking longer."** **That caught there attention. I turned to Carlisle.** **"****So sire how have you been the last 20 fucking years? The last time I spoke to you was the day I asked you to look after Alice and get her out of her room and read the letters so how you bloody been?"** **I turned to Jasper and smiled I reached into my back pocket and threw keys to Jasper he caught them.** **"****I know you like motorbikes so I thought I'll buy the new **MV Agusta F4 CC. I fixed it up a bit so it goes faster. It's a present for keeping your promise. 1 sec and I'll go get it." I teleported to the garage at the Volturi I picked up the motorbike and teleported back. I put it on the floor. "Here if you want something else I can get it in like 3 seconds." "Thank you." I nodded. "I should probably tell you who I am and why I'm here." Emmett said "we know who you are your Bella." "No Emmett I'm princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi daughter of king Aro Volturi I'm the most feared vampire alive and leader of T.G.O.T.V.A. I'm also the reason your gonna live because I'm gonna save your sorry asses." Everyone looked shocked I smirked. My phone went off. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Bella P.O.V _Everyone looked shocked I smirked. My phone went off._ Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game Jane. "Hello Darling" **"****Hello baby, Aro needs you to come take out a coven of six in London England. Don't kill them until you find out there guilty."** **"****OK**** I'll be there in a sec bye Jane."** **"****Bye bells."** **"****Okay well you heard the convocation so if you're coming touch my arm if not stay here but don't leave the house."** **They all got up and touched my arm I thought about were I needed to go and we was there. I walked up to Jane and kissed her on the lips she licked my bottom lip I opened I heard a whimper but I didn't stop. We were doing this for about 5 minutes when we heard a cough I broke apart and saw Heidi I smiled and ran up to her I hugged her. I picked her up and through her up in the air. She was giggling. I let her drop to the floor.** **"****Nice to see you to bells."** **"****Well sister I don't think I have seen you for about two weeks so sorry if I'm happy."** **I was smiling I turned to face The Cullen's with a smile.** **"****So we gonna go then Bells?" Heidi said my face went hard and cold my eyes went red with anger.** "So what's up with this coven?" "There's a boy named Brandon and he didn't hunt and went shopping and went on a killing spree his power is to see your power and worst fear. The leader Calum is a shield Katie can change there appearance." "Okay thanks Jane." I turned to the Cullen's. Alice was sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. My face twisted in pain, I quickly made my face hard. I turned to Esme. "You might not want to look I get pretty scary when I go into assassin. Don't get involved just let me handle it. I'm sorry Alice I don't want you to see me like this Alice I love you forever and ever babe. Stand back I'm gonna use my powers." I walked to Jane and threw her on my back she giggled. "I'm not that slow." "Yes you are when I say jump, jump in front of Alice and protect her, Heidi you protect Esme and Carlisle. Emmett stands in front of Rose, jasper in front of Alice as well." I ran as quickly as I could I was outside the house in no time. "Jump" She jumped down and in front of Alice. I put my black robe on and went and knocked on the door. A huge muscled guy opened the door he had blonde hair and red eyes. I guess this is Brandon. "What the hell do you want?" he screamed in my face. I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall my eyes turned coal black with red in them. "Do you know who I am Brandon?" "No why should I bitch?" "Because I'm princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi daughter of King Aro Volturi I'm the most feared vampire alive and leader of T.G.O.T.V.A. I'm going to search your memories and see if you have done what I have been told." I searched his memories. "Looks like you have been a naughty boy Brandon. Peter, Katie and Wendy you might want to come say good-bye to Brandon. I know you're in the living room thinking how to escape but ain't gonna happen so get your fucking asses out her NOW!" They all came outside. "if you want to kill him you will have to go through us first." I turned to him and took one hand off of Brandon and clicked my fingers a fire ball came onto my hands. I thought about it all over his body and next thing I know is his whole body is on fire. I turned to Wendy and did the same. "So losing Alice Cullen is your biggest fear. What would you do if that came true?" I growled and punched his face. "Jane keep an eye out no one touches Alice got that." It started to rain and thunder a hurricane came along. I started raising in the air fire came all around my body I was growling. "Bella calm the fuck down something could happen to Alice if you lose control." I turned to Alice and she was sobbing my face softened and I lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry Alice." I ran at Brandon I threw a fireball at Brandon and his whole body went into flames. I turned to Katie she smirked. I ran at Katie but she started to go smaller I looked down and there was Alice i stopped, the rain stopped and the sun came out. "You're not gonna hurt me are you Bella. I love you." "I'm not gonna hurt you I would never hurt Alice but you're not Alice your Katie I know all about your power." I threw a fire ball at her and she was ashes. I turned to everyone The Cullen's gasp I guess my eyes were still black and red. I saw Alice Step behind Jasper my face twisted in pain my eyes went back to gold. A tear went down my face I quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry Alice." I picked Jane up and ran to were I could teleport. I put her down and turned to Heidi "Hey sister, do me a favour and hit your husband over the head for me for telling on me about dad's car." "Sure thing Bells." "See ya Heidi I'll miss ya." I kissed her forehead "You to Bells." I turned to Jane. "Good-bye Jane. I'll pop by later." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me I bent down and kissed her. "See ya later bells." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "_See ya later bells."_ I stuck my arm out for The Cullen's. I teleported to the house. I walked to the corner and pulled my phone out. "Father I can't stay here. They're scared of me most importantly she is all thanks to you jackass making me do a job when I'm on a job." I was screaming at the end. "Don't talk to me like that Isabella." "I'm sorry Father it's just she's scared of me I can't take it." A tear went down my face. They were going down my face really fast so I turned around and went past them and looked at Alice one last time she looked scared I couldn't take it pain went across my face and in my eyes. I looked away and walked outside. "Isabella you need to stay they will be there in 30 mins." "Okay father thanks tell Heidi I'm goanna call her in a min. And do me a favour and get jack to teleport my cars and bikes here." "Sure thing bye." "Bye." I walked in the house. "I'll just make one more phone call then I'll show you my story and before you ask one of my powers." They nodded. I pulled my phone out and went to the other side of the room to Alice and slide down the wall and phoned Heidi. "Hello miss me all ready." "I need advice so you're the only one I could think of that would give me true advice everyone else just sucks up to my and I need my big sister." "Awww thanks what's going on?" "I know you heard mine and Fathers conversation so you know what I'm goanna say so what should I do? Should I stay and just deal with that she hates me and is scared of me or should I leave and come home and find away to get rid of our problem? Help me." "Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?" "Funny Heidi" "I mean it my little sister wouldn't give a fuck about it and just stay and kill and deal with it and you are venerable I saw you cry for the first time since 2 years ago from the incident. Okay listen Bella you could be a pussy and run or you can be Princess Bella Volturi and stay and deal with it. Do what your heart says bells. Just make sure you pick the right one because I don't like seeing you sad and venerable you're my little sister I can't stand it." "Thanks Heidi love you see you later." "Yeah bye bells love ya." I put my phone in my pocket and stood up. "I'm guessing you want to know my story I will show you but some stuff I can't it's too personal so close your eyes and I'll show you." I put my memories into their heads Carlisle changing me, meeting Jane, the guards, my father auntie and uncles, training, my near dead experience's, meeting Maria, my cars and motorbikes, me saving a little girl from being raped, my racing with Felix to Alice scared of me. I turned it off they looked at me. "In some of your memories you get bit but you have no marks." I knew Jasper would ask I sighed. "This isn't what I really look like I cover my bits with my powers I'll show you what i really look like but if you are disgusted I'll know I'm empth too. I'll get changed into training gear then I'll show you." I teleported to my wardrobe and put on blue sports bra and blue short shorts, I teleported back to The Cullen's. They looked shocked of what I was wearing. "Okay I'll show you what my skin really looks like." I took my camouflage off so they could she my bites I had bites over ever inch off my skin I had bites over bites. I closed my eyes I could feel respect, sorrow, guilt, fear and disgust. Disgust coming of Alice. I felt a tear go down my cheek I put my camouflage on. I looked at Alice and shook my head. My phone went off. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 _ . I looked at Alice and shook my head. My phone went off. _I be the same when it all goes up  
I be the same when it all goes down  
Not the first one, open it up  
I be the last one closin it out  
Don't know if I'll give you a shot yet  
Lil Mama I'm peepin your style  
Do I think you're dope enough, yup  
One way of findin it out  
The way you came at me, boo  
Don't care, not afraid I'm like Wild  
Really want it from head to toe  
Question if she gon let it out  
Anyway the hour glass go  
I don't worry anyhow  
Why don't we see where it go  
Let's figure it out_ "Hello Charlotte" "Hey Bella, were about two minutes away Katie, Kelsey and Abbey say hi everyone else said hello." "Okay thanks I'll be there in a one and a half minutes and get your asses in gear for when I arrive." "Bye" I hung up i looked at everyone then Alice. "Thanks for the disgust Alice. Way to hurt a girl." She looked shocked turned to Esme. "Esme would it be ok if about 50 girls come here? They won't all be inside only group 1? They will be good behaved or they get me to answer to. We a house down the road so it's not like we will be here long" She looked shocked I asked. "Yes of course only if you explain why your here." "Yes I need the girls to be here for that. Sorry I forgot I wasn't allowed back my bad." A tear went down my cheek I looked to Alice. "You might not want to be here because they would feel your disgust they feel what I feel. They all have scars but mine are worst if they feel the disgust they will attack and I don't know if I can save you again." I turned away I saw jasper flinch. "Sorry Jasper didn't realise I didn't have my shield up sorry." "How can you stand with all that pain and sadness in you why you sad?" I turned to Alice he nodded. "We'll I'll be back in a minute." I teleported to the airport were the girls were. "Oh bitches I'm over here." They turned to glare and run at me I put my teleportation and shield together and we teleported back to the Cullen's house. The girls growled then ran at me, I just laughed by the time Charlotte and Katie reached me The Cullen's arrived outside. The girls launched themselves at me I just flipped over them. "Come on haven't you got a sense of humour?" They screamed at the same time "how is 'oh bitches I'm over here' funny?" I just laughed they growled and ran at me I had to stop them. "STOP! Now if you don't stop I'll kick your ass and you won't be in action later and you will be banned from guitar hero." They all stopped when I mentioned guitar hero "Okay group 1 you come with me group 2 do a patrol around the area group 3 go to the house and sort it out do it NOW." They did as told. "Okay I guess it's time to explain why we are here." They nodded. "Alright bitches look after them I need to go see Aro i forgot and can't get daddy's panties pants in a twist."

I teleported to Jane's room. She was lying on the bed. When she saw me she ran up to me Clothes were immediately flying everywhere, our lips and hands were all over each other's skins. Jane pushed me making my naked body plop on her king-sized bed.

We wanted each other so much we had to start immediately. I can't wait to have her and in return, I can't wait for her to have me.

Both our vaginas were in friction as she pushed herself to me, making me hiss. She grabbed both my breasts, pinching my nipples. My hands were on her back, scratching her hard, marking her. My eyes were both shut and my teeth were biting my bottom lip hard. My hands that were on her back came to her hips then down south to her wet cunt. I pushed two fingers inside her making her groan.

"Fuck" She yelled making me slip my fingers in and out of her rapidly. Her breath was so deep and hot against my skin. Her face came down to my chest and sucked on my right breast. When my finger had hit her g-spot, instead of her screaming, it was me who screamed. She bit my nipple.

A few more push of my fingers inside of her, then she cummed. I flipped us over so I was now above her.

"I want to taste you." I said against her lips before kissing her. I broke the kiss and went down to her. I licked her vagina clean then sucked her clitoris.

"Ooohh... Feels so good" She moaned. I smiled to myself as I rejoiced for a job well done.

"You taste so good." I said to her when I came back up. She pushed me down the bed so she was on top again. She made her way down and licked me fully. She found my clit and circled it with her tongue.

"Yes!" I yelled. She pushed her tongue inside me making me yell louder. "Jane! Fuck!" Her tongue kept pushing in and out. I wanted to go and let go but I also wanted to last long. My hands gripped the sheets around me; my eyes were shut tightly.

"Let go baby." Jane said against me. It was hard enough to hold on any longer so I complied and let myself loose. It was the best feeling ever; Jane licking and sucking all my juices while I was still letting go. When she came back up I kissed her then got of the bed and then teleported to my room and changed into red tank top and black skinny jeans. I teleported to the outside of The Cullen's house and walked in Katie smirked.

"New clothes I wonder what happened." Everyone snickered.

"Did they get destroyed by a certain vampire named Jane?"

"Shut up! I needed a realise so shut up!" they smirked, Emmett looked at me.

"What they talking about?

"She had her clothes ripped by a certain person." Emmett looked confused.

"Fuck buddy Emmett." I said everyone looked shocked.

"Sooo I guess I should explain now. I went and stood in front of Chloe.

"Up" she got up I sat down.

"Okay don't interrupt, Jasper this might make you angry so stay calm." He nodded.

"Okay 10 years ago, Maria Jasper's sire decided to create a new born army to take over the south so we had to get involved. I destroyed her whole army in 3 seconds she got pissed and swear she would get revenge she ran away. A couple of years later she found out about my human memories so her way of revenge is to come after you but mainly Alice so the last couple of years I had to fight 3 wars to stop her from getting to you I've nearly died about 15 times by keeping her away from you that's how I got my bits so Alice I got these things you find disgusting by protecting you like I promised I would, but this time she has a shield and don't know where she is Demetri can't find her because the shield blocks scents. The only reason I found out was because she made a decision without her shield. So once I found out i told him he let me go because of his respect for Carlisle and his faith in me. So I was allowed to bring T.G.O.T.V.A here to help you I'm sorry I got you involved."

I looked up and Jasper looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Jasper calm the fuck down now." He calmed he looked confused.

"One of my powers."

"What is the T.G.O.T.V.A?" Carlisle asked I looked at the girls they nodded I sighed.

"The girl's of the Volturi assassins."

They looked shocked.

"You're the leader?" I nodded

"Awesome my little sister is awesome." I laughed I still felt disgust coming from Alice and I tensed.

"Emmett grab Alice and hide her behind you NOW." He looked shocked but did as he was told. Katie, Charlotte, Chloe, Nyree all growled I crouched in front of Emmett.

"Calm down NOW if one of you hurt her I'll kill you." They growled.

"Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle take the girls out the room and tell Alice if she is goanna feel disgust then don't do it in front of the girls." They disappeared

"Listen and listen well if one of you even hurt one hair on Alice's body .! So calm down NOW! I know you don't like it when people feel disgust with your scars and for what happened. I hate it too but you will not hurt her i repeat if you do I'll. Kill. You." they calmed down.

"Okay go home to help group 3 with the house I'll be there in a few minutes."

They ran not even 2 seconds and The Cullen's come in.

"I'm sorry about that. Alice felt disgust so the girls felt it they don't like it. I'm sorry again if you wouldn't mind could you come around in about one hour the house should be done by then so we can begin training and talk about my powers because I can feel you all want to know and I wouldn't mind if Alice and I could talk also I have a gift for Rosalie." Carlisle stepped forward.

"Of course we will come but where is your house?"

So I gave them instructions on how to get there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice's P.O.V (one hour later)

We were all running to Bella's house there stood one flipping big house. We stopped I could hear a guitar. "Shut up and listen." Bella was singing

I miss you (Miley Cyrus)

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you, i miss your smile

And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

We walked inside Katie said. "Sit down Bella will be down in a minute she hasn't sung in ages." We went and sat down.

"Alice you need to realise everything Bella's done is for you. She learnt how to fight to protect you from people who will hurt you. She fought with Maria because she was hunting down someone dear to you, jasper. So Bella hunted her down then fought with Maria to keep you and your family alive. Bella nearly died 15 times for you everything she has done is to keep you alive. That's why it hurt so much when you felt disgust. All those scares are reminders that she's a monster. Bella never thought she was a monster until you felt disgust. Keep all that in mind next time you feel disgust."

I was shocked she did all this for me? Then why did she fuck Jane?

"Because that's her fuck buddy Alice. She needed release and she thinks you don't like her let alone love her."

What the fuck how she now I thought that?

"I'm a mind reader Alice."

So Grace is a mind reader? She nodded.

Whatcha say

_Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

[Verse 1]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
_When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever_

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
_Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

[Verse 3]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

"I'll go tell her you're here." Robyn ran upstairs.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bells the Cullen's are here."

"Thanks Robyn I'll be down in a sec."

I put my guitar down and grabbed Rosalie's present and teleported downstairs.

"So Rosalie can I speak with you?" everyone jumped I laughed.

"You'll get used to it." I walked up behind Katie. I tossed keys to Rosalie she caught them.

"What are these?"

"Keys"

"I can see that what are they for?"

"It's your present a little birdie told me you like fixing cars so to say thank you. I brought you a car fixing place. You can fix peoples cars my friend is looking after it for you at the moment until this shit is done here."

She was shocked.

"What I can be nice?"

'I can't believe everything Bella did is for me'

I growled and flung myself at grace I picked her up by the throat.

"Why did you tell Alice? I can read it in her mind you told every fucking in here that i told you to only you. If people find out they might target Alice and I might not be able to get there in time next time you know how close it was last time and what happened to Fae that could happen to Alice you moron if anything happens to Alice because you told everyone I'll kill you."

I threw her to the other side of the room and ran upstairs.

Alice P.O.V

I went up to Grace and helped her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah it's just a touchy subject she just doesn't want that to happen to you."

I walked back over to the sofa.

"Robyn go ask if I can tell The Cullen's about Fae"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Bella's P.O.V

I got dressed and teleported to the top of the first floor stairs just as Emmett was coming up I threw him down the stairs. I walked down laughing.

"I told you not to go upstairs." Katie said while shaking her head.

"you now Emmy bear you should listen more because I wouldn't go upstairs if I was you. You might be scared for life seeing your sister naked." I then got a smack on the head and turned to see a embarrassed pixie.

"What that for?" I smiled innocently.

"For telling everyone I was naked in your room." She looked away embarrassed then walked away.

"ah come on Alice I'm sorry." I teleported in front of her then threw her over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry pix forgive me?"

"maybe if you put me down I might talk to you."

I used my power to make her float in the air. She started to screaming.

"I might put you down if you forgive me." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed I laughed. "okay okay I forgive you."

"I kinda like it when you are in the air."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOULTRI! Put the poor girl down." I turned around to see father I put Alice down I kissed her forehead then turned to father.

"Father please don't kill me I didn't mean to wreak your car."

"yes you did." I turned to see Felix smiling. I launched myself at him he caught me and hugged me it a tight hug.

"okay okay maybe I did want to wreak your car it was because you wouldn't let me go buy a new car so I wreak yours my bad." Everyone was laughing Father let out a raw. I grabbed Felix and ran behind Emmett and Felix.

"ISABELLA VOULTRI GET HERE NOW!"

"God father who got your panties in a bunch." Everyone laughed again.

"ISABELLA NOW!"

I walked around Emmett and winked at Alice she giggled. I used my powers on him and he started to float in the air. I was laughing well hard along with everyone else. I walked over to Alice while keeping Aro in the air I kissed her and she responded she licked my tongue and I blocked out Aro screaming at me to put him down I opened my mouth and I lost concentration because father landed on the floor with a humph I put my hands in Alice's hair. I heard a growl I broke away to see Aro shaking in anger.

"you know dad if I didn't know that you was a vampire I would have thought you was a werewolf. Calm down god I'm kind of busy you know." I turned back to Alice and kissed her again this time I licked her bottom lip and she opened I heard father growl I broke apart and pushed Alice behind me. Aro ran at me I ran away he was chasing me around the living room I was laughing.

"ARO RICHARD VOULTRI, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOULTRI STOP THIS NOW!" we turned around to see my mother Sulpicia I hid behind Emmett and Felix again.

"I'm sorry mum."

"Isabella don't hide behind your brother." I walked around my head hung low everyone snickered I turned to face them.

"shut the fuck up!"

"language young lady."

"sorry mum! Anyway dad started it!"

She turned to dad he gave me evils I stuck my tongue at him.

"Aro what was the meaning of you chasing my daughter?"

"she wrecked my car on purpose."

She turned to me a smiled I high fifed her.

"thank you Bella I'll buy you that new car now."

I jumped and did a flip in the hear and shouted 'whoop whoop.'

"what do you mean 'thank you Bella I'll buy you a new car now?"

"I hated your new car so I asked Bella to go racing with it and wreck it if she did I would buy her a new car." I burst out laughing and ran at mum. I picked her up and swung her around in the air then but her back down and hugged her.

"Miss me that much? I might visit more then." I smiled

"Who wouldn't miss you I mean come on your the coolest mum ever you buy me shit! I even get away with wrecking dad's new car because you hate it! Now who wouldn't call you awesome?" Everyone from the Volturi laughed then everyone went serious.

"Okay what's going on nearly the whole guard is here and mum and dad are here what's going on tell me NOW!"

They all sheared glances mum was about to say something but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Alice what's the date?"

"23rd January why?"

"Shit how could I forget my own daughter's death! "my face twisted in pain. Suddenly there were two big arms wrapped around me. Then I was threw over his shoulder.

"Felix put me down." He did as told he had tears in his eyes I stroked his cheek.

"What's the matter big bro?"

"I missed you I miss Fae I miss our racing I miss Fae's bubbly attitude I miss when me and you would play video games then Fae would come in and ask to go shopping you would always say yes even though you hate it but she had you wrapped around her little finger. I miss when Fae and Heidi would hang out and I and you would teleport and scare them then Fae would make make up fly around and go on our face's." I had tears down my face when he finished. I hugged him to me.

"One sec I've got something for you I forget to give it to you on your birthday." I teleported to my room and grabbed a frame with a picture I drew off me, Fae, Heidi and Felix. I teleported back to the living room and walked over to Felix and gave him the picture. He took it and smiled he was shacking with sobs .

"Heidi comes sort your husband out and this is for you as well." Heidi flashed to his side looked at the picture and stroked Fae's cheek then collapsed to the floor in sobs. I picked her up.

"come on don't be like that I now you two were the closets because every day she would walk into my room and tell me about everything you too have done and how much she loved you how great of a sister you was to her you was there when i couldn't be you was there to talk about stuff she couldn't with me like when she thought she loved Alec and you was here to help her because I couldn't talk about love it hurt too much. Heidi Fae loved you and Felix like a aunt and uncle sometimes she loved you more than me when I was been a cold bitch because of something Jane says to me I will forever be grateful to you Heidi. Thank you for making my daughter's life good when I couldn't."

I hugged her to me I kissed her forehead. I had tears going down my face everyone was shacking with sobs. I walked up to Felix I took the picture and handed it around to everyone I pulled a picture out of my jeans and handed it to mum and dad. It was me Fae, mum and dad. Dad reached into his back pocket and pulled his picture of me Fae, mum and dad. I broke down and collapsed on the floor I couldn't take it any more. Alice rushed to me and held me I cried into her chest. I projected my thought because I lost control when I saved Fae, when me and her went hunting her first time, us singing in my room, us going shopping me and Fae in our meadow, me holding Fae as she cried, when we hung out with Felix and Heidi, when we went out with mum and dad. When I had to say good-bye before my mission when I found her in the fire, when I begged to die. I just cried harder I heard someone whisper to father.

"I've never seen her so vulnerable it scares me help her please she's my little sister."

"Bella dear come outside no one needs to see you like this." That just pissed me of. Jasper took Alice off me that pissed me off more I growled I turned to Jasper.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You were really angry."

"You think I would hurt her?" I whispered I felt pain go through my eyes I now my eyes changed purple. I ran outside and kept running I didn't stop.

Alice P.O.V

When I saw purple eyes I knew she was in pain I tried to go to her but Jasper wouldn't let me when she ran I was covered in pain Felix grabbed Jasper by the neck and pinned him up against the wall.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU THINK SHE WOULD HURT HER AFTER EVERYTHING BELLA HAS DONE FOR HER! DO YOU EVEN REALISE TODAY IS HER DAUGHTERS DEATH! DO YOU REALISE BELLA BLAMES HERSELF FOR IT AND SHE HATES HERSELF BECAUSE OF IT! ALICE IS BELLA'S LIFE SHE WOULD KILL HERSELF BEFORE SHE WOULD HURT HER IF YOU STOPPED AND REALISED THAT MAYBE SHE WAS ANGRY BECAUSE SHE WAS SHOWING WEACKNESS? WE WERE TRAININED TO NEVER SHOW WEAKNESS! Now she's gone and done a runner because her old family who buy the way she still think of you as family don't trust her with the love of her life if something happens to her I will kill you jackass." Heidi had to grab him and pull him off I went and sat on the sofa and cried and cried graces phone went off.

"Hello"

"Grace Can you get everyone's presents ready so I can give it to them then leave?"

"Of course bells see you in a minute."

She hung up her phone.

"All the Cullen's who haven't got a present from Bella can you sit on the sofas."

Bella arrived next but she didn't look at anyone she had hood over her face and sunglasses on. She sat down in front of Esme .


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 _

Bella P.O.V

"Esme can I have a minute?"

"Of course sweetheart"

"I know how much you like cooking and looking after children so I um" I scratched the back of my neck I heard Alice gasp we all turned to her. "OMG Bella that is so nice."

"Esme when I was human you were like my mother I loved you like a mother and I loved you for being better mother then my own. So I know how much you like children and cooking so you know that children's day centre down the road well it kind of belongs to you I know how much you like to design things the daycare needs to be rebuilt so you can design it if you want. If you don't want it then I can sell it and the bills and all the stuff that needs money has been paid for and is all taken of my credit card." I looked down waiting for a reply Alice was smiling at me I smiled back. I was knocked to the floor by Esme hugging me tightly. I put something in her pocket. Esme jumped up and put her hand in her pocket she pulled out a pair of keys. "It's the keys to the daycare it's yours when you want it." "Thank you." I turned to Carlisle.

"well Carlisle my gift is something I had to get from my father it took me forever to let me have it in the end I had to pay him but you are worth it." I put my hand out and a book landed in it. I gave it to Carlisle. "I'm guessing you know what it is well for everyone else it's the Volturi history book." He smiled "thank you Bella it means a lot." I nodded and went and sat on Emmett's lap.

"So you ready for your present if so go out the door and run about 5 miles south you will find a one floored house go in and you will find you surprise there." I jumped of his lap and he ran out the door. Everyone looked at me ."its a house full of video games. It has all the latest video game from the last 50 years he can thank me later." I walked over to the chairs picked one up and sat on it in front of Alice. "Katie can you go get my guitar its Alice's time to get her presents." I pulled and envelope out of my pocket and handed it to Alice.

"You're the new owner of your favourite designer company its all yours you can design everything and what not."

Alice's P.O.V

I sat on her lap and kissed her with so much passion and love I ran my tongue along her lower lip and she opened she ran her hand down my body to my ass and put her hands in my back pockets. We pulled back when we heard a cough. I went and sat back on the sofa she got her guitar of off Katie.

I miss you (Miley Cyrus)

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you, i miss your smile

And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

She looked at me and mouthed 'I miss you'

I whispered 'me too'

**Whatcha say **

_Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

[Verse 1]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 3]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

She whispered 'I'm sorry I cheated'

'I don't care I love you.'

One time Justin Bieber

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one girl  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one girl  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one girl  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

One time, one time

She looked into my eyes and said loud enough for everyone to hear

"I love you Alice Cullen forever and ever babe."

"Forever and ever."

**Close to you JLS**

London, Paris, Tokyo  
Thinkin' of you wherever I go  
When I close my eyes  
You're by my side  
A thousand miles can't keep us apart  
You're tender words serenade my heart  
And you keep me smiling, perfect timing  
I wish that you were here with me tonight

•Chorus:•  
See I traveled all around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you

Planes and trains through sudden rain  
Another hotel another daybreak  
And I'm on my way  
I called to say  
I wish that you were here with me tonight

•Chorus:•  
See I traveled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you

And it feels like  
You are always with me  
On these long nights  
Another lonely city  
You are right here, right now  
Cause in my mind I never left at all  
Never left at all

•Chorus:•  
See I traveled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you

•Chorus:•  
See I traveled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you

Can you hear me

Can you hear me  
Close to you, close to you

Bella put the guitar down next thing I know is I'm sitting on her lap and she is kissing my neck.

"You are the most beautiful person I have seen and I have seen a lot of people. Every time I look at you it's like my dead heart is beating again. When you smile at me it's like my heat comes alive but it stops as soon as you smile. When you laugh it's like you knock all the air out of my lungs I end up speechless. When you talk I could just sit there and listen to you for hours because I'm mesmerised by your voice I've never heard something so beautiful. But none of that is compared to you you're a picture of perfection. I love you Alice with everything in me." I was speechless.

"awww that was so sweet and romantic." Rosalie always has to say something. Bella started to laugh. God that laugh is sexy if the family wasn't here right now I would so show her how much I love her. Bella chocked. I looked at her I realised she can read my mind Bella nodded. I looked away embarrassed she started to laugh again I hit her arm.

"ouch what was that for?"

"your laughing at me for something I thought."

"its not my thought you thought my laugh was sexy and you wanted to jump me right here right now in front of your family." She laughed again I huffed and walk off.

"come on babe I was just joking." I turn around and smiled she looked like she was dazzled.

"I told you my heart stops when you smile." I kissed her with loads of passion we broke apart when Bella's phone went off

_I be the same when it all goes up  
I be the same when it all goes down  
Not the first one, open it up  
I be the last one closin it out  
Don't know if I'll give you a shot yet  
Lil Mama I'm peepin your style  
Do I think you're dope enough, yup  
One way of findin it out  
The way you came at me, boo  
Don't care, not afraid I'm like Wild  
Really want it from head to toe  
Question if she gon let it out  
Anyway the hour glass go  
I don't worry anyhow  
Why don't we see where it go  
Let's figure it out_

"Hello Charlotte."

"Hello Bella I was wondering should we train The Cullen's?"

"Yeah good idea I'll send them to the clearing because I gotta go somewhere so could you lot train them because I think I might go Fae's grave"

"Yeah sure good-bye bells."

"Yeah good-bye char."

I looked at her and kissed her.

"Could you all make your way to the clearing please to begin your training."

She looked down at me "you all go I'll bring Alice along in a minute."

They all nodded and left.

She picked me up and pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately I wrapped my legs around her waist. We made out for about 10 minutes then Bella teleported us to the clearing. She kissed me good-bye.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

We were all running to the clearing I saw the fight happening in. its been two weeks since Bella gave us our presents, we trained for the fight me and Bella got really close along with the my family and Bella. Once we reached the clearing everyone in The Cullen's went to their mates I told Alice to go to Jasper and his mate Nyree. I walked to the girls.

"OK girls this is it. Make sure all The Cullen's come out alive and make sure Alice doesn't do anything stupid after the fight."

"Wait what aren't you telling us? Are you goanna make it?"

"I die to save Alice. But don't worry about me come it's nearly time."

I walked over to Alice I stroked her cheek, Katie walked over.

"Umm Alice can I speak with you?" "Sure" I walked over to Esme and Carlisle we were talking about Esme's Child Centre when i heard Katie say. "Spend your time wisely with Bella." "Katie don't" "what you mean Katie?" "Katie don't she doesn't need to worry." "Just think about what I said Alice." Alice ran over to me I smiled. "Everyone get ready 2 minutes." I looked over her face remembering it. "Don't do that you're acting as while be the last time you see me, it won't!" I kissed her passionately I wanted to remember her taste. "Alice everything I have ever done is for you I love you forever and ever babe."

"I love you too." I stroked her cheek I kissed her with as much love as I could put into it when we broke apart I smacked her ass and she giggled. I grabbed her hand and put her on my back she giggled again I ran over to everyone else.

"Okay Alice, rose, Esme and Nyree stand in front of group 3 but behind group 2. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett behind group 1 but in front of group two." I kissed Alice again with a hell of a lot of love. I walked in front of everyone I used my telepathic power to talk to Alice through my mind "I love you Alice your my life my air my everything my love." "I love you Bella with everything in me." I heard footsteps I crouched down a growled Maria stepped forward. "Well what a welcome." I growled "what the fuck do you want if you want me come get me but leave Alice and her family out of this." She laughed "you take my mate so I take yours." I snarled "NOW" the newborns started to attack I threw fire at anyone who went after Alice. I lunged and rip their heads and arms of I threw fire at the body pieces. I looked around someone was about to lunge at Esme I teleported right in front of the newborn and ripped his head off.

"Thank you Bella."

"Any time Mum." She looked shocked I kissed her cheek and teleported to and ripped the heads of the body's of the newborns. I teleported to where Nyree was and ripped the head off this newborn that was about to bit her. "Thanks bells." "any time." Jasper ran over and kissed my cheek "thanks sis." "Any time brother." I looked around rose had 4 newborns I teleported over and killed them I looked around trying to find Alice I couldn't find her I opened my mind reading power. 'Help me Bella, Maria has me.' 'Where are you?' 'The edge of the clearing.' I thought hard about all the newborns on the floor burnt I heard screams I looked around they were all ashes I ran as fast as I could to where Alice told me I found Kyle pinning her up against a tree. I growled "Maria let her go NOW please." She laughed "I have surprise for you someone from your past." A man about mid twenties with short spiky red hair and red eyes. I gasped and stepped back the girls stepped forward.

"Hello Bella long times no see when was the last time we saw each other."

"When you raped me 19 years ago." There were gasps and growls surrounding me.

"Ah yes that was fun don't ya think?" I threw a fire ball at him

"No I wouldn't say it was fun. You sick fucker." He was burnt to pieces.

"Let her go Maria." "NO" "What if I give my life for hers?" everyone gasped I heard Esme sob. "No Bella don't." "Alice your my life I would die ever way."

"Maria give Alice to Emmett and you can kill me. Just please don't hurt her." She let Alice go she ran to me. "Bella don't do this please." "Alice it's my life or yours I told you, you are my life so I will don't matter what I do." I kissed her passionately. I stroked her cheek. "Alice I always knew I was going to die today." I kissed her again. "Emmett comes get her please." Emmett came up and picked her up. "Please lil sis don't do it."

"I'm sorry Em."

"Alice I love you forever and ever babe."

"Forever and ever." I put my shield up around us so no one can come in. Maria began to circle me. I just went to my knees. Maria came to me she ripped my arm off I just stayed quiet. She ripped my other arm off, then punched my ribs so the broke she ripped both my legs off.

'Alice I love you. I'm sorry I never got to ask you to marry me I was going too that's what I did when I left two weeks ago. I'm sorry I love you forever and ever babe.' I heard a howl. Maria placed her hands on my head. I let my shield down. Everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Alice P.O.V

Maria put her hands on my angels head. I couldn't believe she wanted to marry me. Bella let her shield down a Gray wolf jumped at Maria, Maria just ripped of Bella's head when the wolf got to Maria. I ran to Bella I picked her body parts up. I felt something pock out of her pocket I put my hand in her pocket and there was a picture of me and her and a ring. I whimpered and put it on my finger. I carried Bella back to her house I ran up the stairs until I got to her bed I put Bella down I began putting her body parts together. Carlisle came in Em came in with 3 deer's 2 bears and 1 mountain lion Rose, Esme and Jasper helping. "There isn't enough venom gets that blood in her NOW!" they all started feeding Bella once they were all done there was a loud crash and a boy ran in here and up to Bella.

"Come on Bells I can't survive if my older sister died on me please come back." Everyone gasped.

"Come on me, mum and Leah need you I can't lose you not again."

"Leah would come but she's scared you still hate her for taking Georgia from you."

"Who's Georgia?"

"Bella's best friend after you guys left they became good friends they talked over the phone and meet every weekend. But one day Leah meet Georgia and she imprinted Georgia started spending more time with Leah and started to ignore Bella. So Leah and Bella fought that was the day before Bella 'died'. Leah has been guilty ever since when I found out Bella was a vampire I have been trying to find her since. When I heard that bitch tear my sister apart I couldn't lose her again." Esme walked over and hugged Seth. "So you're the Boy she always draws. You're Seth." He looked shocked she drew him. "I'm Seth Clearwater brother of Leah Clearwater and Isabella Clearwater we found out we were family the day Charlie died It turns out Charlie and my Mum had a fling and Sue got pregnant but Charlie and Renee decided they should keep her so we didn't find out until he died." I walked over to Bella's wardrobe and pulled out a folder I laid it on the bed next to my Bella's body. I opened it.

"She showed me before the fight but I don't know anyone." Seth pointed to the people then said the names.

"Me, Leah, Bella, Mum." I turned the page.

"Leah, Me, Mum and Dad." I turned the page.

"Bella and Georgia." I turned "the pack in wolf forms."

"Bella and Paul.""Bella and Jake""Bella and Brady they had a weird relationship they were like mother and son because Brady's mum left him at the hospital."

"Bella' Emily, Kim and Claire the imprints." "Bells and Charlie." "Bells, Renee and Phil." "Bells and Mum." "Bells and Leah." Bella, Quil, Embry and Jake."

"Jared, Paul, Me, Sam and Leah" "Bells when she was found in the forest by Sam." "Bella cliff diving" ""Bella and Jakes bike." "The wedding dress she designed for you, Alice" "the house I lived in." "The wedding for Sam and Emily." "Sam junior and Isabelle Sam and Emily's twins""My imprint."

That was it I looked over at him. I went over to Bella I stroked her cheek.

"Can I ask something?" "Sure Seth." He looked at the family. "Why was Bella being ripped apart and you just stand there?" "She gave up her life for mine and she had her shield up so we couldn't do anything she put it down just as you arrived."

**Two weeks later.**

It's been two weeks no one thinks she is goanna make it this time. We all said our good-byes an hour ago I couldn't believe she was gone again.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt something on my face I pulled it off. A sheet? They thought I was dead? I teleported to the bottom of the stairs the Cullen's were trying to stop Alice from killing herself.

"Who died? You're all acting like someone did. So who was it." Everyone looked at me next thing I had all the Cullen's on top of me. When they got off me I gave them all a hug when I got to Alice I picked her up and swung her around in the air then kissed her passionately.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too." I smelt the air.

"No way! Is that who I think it is?" I put Alice down then swung her on my back, she giggled. I turned around to see my little brother Seth sitting on the Sofa. "Seth?" "Hey big sis." I ran at him jumped over the sofa and threw him in the air then caught him I hug him really tight.

"OMG what are you doing here. How's Stacy? How's mum? What about Lee-Lee and Georgia. What about the Pack?" "Whoa hold on there! Stacy's good were married and she's pregnant.""OMG I'm goanna be an aunt."

"Yep mum's good Leah is well Leah she blames herself for everything she feels well bad for everything." I nodded "the pack is good Jakes in charge and Sam stopped phasing." "Seth can I see Mum and Leah?" "Hell yeah" I laughed I remembered something I took Alice off my back I grabbed her hand I walked her to the sofa taking the ring that was on her finger so she didn't notice. I bent down on one knee "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen you are my life my everything my air my love you amaze me with everything you do. You beautiful inside and out. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen will you marry me?" she squealed a "YES" I picked her up and swung her around I kissed her with so much love. I can't believe how much I love this girl.

**THE END**


End file.
